


Class Illusion

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Magic, Teasing, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: When you get to class early and you're left with time to spare you tease a cranky ice dragon with an illusion.





	Class Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aitheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheon/gifts).



Elevator doors slid open. Letting half a dozen students out, though they scattered towards various classrooms, some in more of a hurry than others – likely running late. The last to step from the elevator didn’t appear to be in a rush though there was an unmistakable bounce in her step. One that hinted at mischief, or perhaps she’d just had a good afternoon. A backpack slung over her shoulder, she was wearing a long-sleeved black hoodie over a black and magenta print shirt with dark denim shorts, though the main spark of colour in her outfit was the bright magenta socks that reached her knees matched with black and white sneakers.  

She made her way down the steps though she didn’t approach the front. Instead, she stayed towards the back though the all too familiar blue, purple and silver heads had her moving closer to the front than she did normally. Kit contemplating whether she should sit with them, but she’d promised to sit with Kimiko – though the girl appeared to be running late as usual.

Instead, she resigned herself to sitting behind them. Once she was directly behind them she slipped into a seat on the right-hand side near the window, throwing a smile in their direction. She pulled her laptop from her bag. The quiet tapping of keys filled the air as she signed in and brought up a fresh word document, though she also had a notepad for bored doodling.

The preparation was complete, with fifteen minutes to spare.

Now. What to spend the next fifteen minutes doing until the Hot Teach arrived.

The kitsune hummed quietly under her breath as she pondered this question.

She and boredom weren’t good friends. The dual eyes shifted back towards the guys thoughtfully. She could always just bound over and chat with them until class started, though she didn’t like leaving her laptop unattended in the classroom. Kit was still pondering when an idea came to her causing the blue and green eyes to all but sparkle.

The quiet tapping of keys started up again as she brought up a saved page that displayed a picture of a dragon. She’d been practising this particular illusion –that was one magic she excelled in. She was a kitsune after all.  Still behind the laptop, she formed a small sapphire blue and silver eastern-dragon within her hands to match the reference she’d found. Its scales were shiny, its long whiskers and lovely paws were (in her opinion) beautifully crafted. Its horns glinted in the lights.

It was as close to perfect as she was going to get before she let it go.

The long serpent-like body undulated, moving it through the air towards the trio.

Shinji just quietly watched the illusion as it made its way around them, a faint smile on his lips as the brown eyes sought out the fox responsible. Meanwhile, Takumi’s purple gaze brightened at the sight of the small dragon, taking in the details with seemingly childlike delight. One hand reaching out for it almost instinctively even as the dragon slid away from him.

Tatsuya, on the other hand, was watching with narrowed blue eyes behind his glasses. His expression was serious. As the illusion approached him he almost seemed to inspect it, judging the skills and accuracy in the creation of the dragon. “Detail is lacking, it’s not sharp enough to convince anyone that it is real. That and the minuscule size is ridiculous.”

Kit frowned at the judgmental words, a pout appearing on her lips.

The small dragon shifted closer to Tatsuya then, the dragon feeling tangible despite the fact it was an illusion. Smooth cool scales and coarse fur that brushed over his skin, the muzzle pressing against his nose in something that was a cross between a nuzzle and a kiss. Causing the other boy to stiffen slightly with the start of a blush even as Kit herself scooted forward. Leaning against the chair in front of her so that she could press a kiss against his cheek before whispering, “It wasn’t supposed to be real size, SNOWFLAKE.”

Tatsuya’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his hand flying to his cheek. Even though the young woman had already moved away from him he could almost feel the warm brush of her breath on his skin. He flushed an uncomfortable shade of pink in response. Takumi chuckled quietly earning himself a glare from Tatsuya who seemed to be slowly sinking lower in his seat in an attempt to hide from prying eyes.  

“Ice Dragon Melting~”

“Shut up,” the blue-haired boy muttered quietly covering his face.


End file.
